


Persona: Muertos

by Samdii



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, References to Drugs, reference galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samdii/pseuds/Samdii
Summary: All cultures have thoughts of the afterlife. When these cultures would mix, so would the Worlds of the Dead. This is seen most in America's afterlife,  Purgatorio. Join us as a new group of Persona users, The Immortals, will keep the peace between the Land of the Living and the Land of the Dead.





	1. American-Born Fool

 

**08/12/2017 Saturday**

**Santa Juan, Florida**

**Afternoon**

 

Hmm. I wake up to see what seems like a city in the distance. I check my phone to see it was only 2:16. Oh my god, can this ride be any longer?! I have had to jump multiple buses in an attempt to get to Santa Juan but didn’t expect it to take 27 hours. I understand Colorado is pretty far, but damn this is just excessive. Luckily, the Doc gave me enough money to at least get a bus to Santa Juan or my ass would be walking. Maybe I’ll let it slide, I mean she is the one who got me a new place with some dude named Samson now that I have no where else to go. I just wanna know how much longer this ride is gonna be. I could have kept myself entertained with my balisong but I don’t think people would take too kindly to seeing what could be a knife being spun around by a potentially dangerous punk.

 

I check my phone to see if she had sent any more texts since I left. None. I understand she is busy packing up all her stuff too but still, just being thrown into this is quite stressful.

 

I look up from my phone to some kid looking at me as if he saw a ghost. God, I can make a few assumptions as to why this kid is staring at me, but that would be pointless.

 

“We have arrived in Santa Juan.” I heard over the bus’ intercom.

 

Great timing, I was tired of getting stared at anyways.  I step off the bus with my bag after a short while waiting for others to get out. Soon after, I came to see Santa Juan for what it was. It was a city about the size of Colorado Springs, with a bunch of stores and services surrounding the station I arrived in. If I were to make a guess, this area was a shopping outlet of some form. I turn on my phone and use a navigation app to find the college. Luckily, it wasn’t too far from the station, just about walking distance. After I get my headphones out and start walking to the College, I decide to take in what Santa Juan looked like. The buildings that were around me looked quite old, giving me the thought that I was in the downtown part of Santa Juan. Most of the buildings seemed to have been filled with small-time businesses that were quite obscure. Monika’s Miracle Clinic, Gonzalez’s Pro Wrestling School, and EntertainTrade were but a few of the weirdly named stores I saw as I walked.

 

Finally, after about 10 minutes, I reached the college, Santa Juan Community College. The Doc told me I should head straight for Samson's house but with all the stuff going on, I haven't been able to make sure all my info transfered. I walk up to take a number and wait. It still hurts to think about it. It seems as if Flynn and Abuela were there yesterday but now...

 

“Number 26”  My though is interrupted as a woman behind a desk called my number.

 

I get up and look around for who called my number and start approaching her.  As I walked up to her counter, I realized how odd of an attire she was wearing. It would be pretty hard to tell that this lady likes blue as that is what her outfit mostly was. She seemed to wear a black blouse with frills at the bottom topped with a blue blazer. Not only that, but her blazer had trims of gold.

 

“Oh, you must be 26,” she looked up and spoke. “How may I help you today?”

 

Seeing her face clearly only added to her questionable appearance. She had black eye-shadow that seemed to be complemented by her blazer, her thin rimmed glasses, bright yellow eyes, and oddly platinum blond hair. Other than the eyeshadow, it seemed as if she wore no makeup at all. She probably knew she didn’t need it, as she seemed to be quite beautiful enough as it was.

 

“Yes, I came to check on my enrollment.” I responded.

 

“Ok, may I see some identification?” she said as she extended her arm.

 

I reached into my back pocket to grab my ID. I proceed to pass her the card which she takes in a near instant then starts to examine it with quite an intense look.

 

“Ricardo Corbin?” she asked, “Quite an interesting name, if I do say so myself.”

 

“Thank you,” was all I could respond with. No one really before called my name interesting.

 

“Alright, I found you in the system. It seems all that is needed is for you to sign a document and take the picture for your school ID..” She handed my ID back while also sliding a paper I did not feel like reading with a pen on it across the desk. I reach for the pen and quickly scribble a signature. Soon after, I have a sharp pain in my head as if someone shoved a needle in it. After a second, it is gone. Strange. 

 

“Now all that needs to be done is for your picture to be taken.,” she said, pointing to a camera next to her desk then a seat behind me. As she motioned, I took the seat and looked at the camera  for my picture to be taken. I decided to smirk, getting a laugh from the lady. The camera flashed, indicating my picture had been taken.

 

“Alright, I just need you to sign here and you will be all good to go.” She pushes a piece of paper I did not feel like reading across the table.

 

“Before we finish, may I ask what is a good address. It shows you have moved recently.”

 

“Oh it is, 1025 Wesker Ave. Apt. 321,” I responded, as that was Samson’s address.

 

“Alright. With that, you are done. I cannot wait to see you again.”

 

“Ok, thanks again,” I replied, wondering what she meant about seeing me again. I decided to not let it phase me as I checked the time.

 

It’s 3:24, and I’m supposed to meet Samson and his family at 5. This gave me some time to walk around a little more to familiarize myself with Santa Juan. I made my way throughout downtown, and saw many things besides the stores earlier. I passed a library and a few restaurants as I walked around, even an arcade with many fighting games. Man, haven’t played a game in a while. I was the happiest to see a theater. I felt ecstatic, seeing as it had showings of new films and classics. I pondered seeing a movie, but time wouldn’t allow it. I better start making my way to the apartment complex to meet who I will be living with.

 

It only took a little while to find directions to the complex on my phone, and I started to follow what the phone said and arrived a bit earlier than anticipated. I quickly walk up the stairs then faced the door marked 326 then knocked, hoping that someone was home. A short while after, a boy appeared at the door.

 

He was about 3 inches shorter than me but seemed to be about the same age. His hair was cut short, and he wore thick, framed glasses which covered narrow brown eyes. His skin was similar to mine, a light brown. Other than his face, his clothes were quite simple. He was wearing a green hoodie over a black t-shirt with some logo and jeans.

 

“Can I help you?” he said with a much deeper voice than I expected, getting straight to the point.

 

“Yes, I’m looking for a Conrad Samson. Does he live here?” I replied, hoping I got the correct apartment.

 

“Yeah, gimme a sec. Hey dad! The kid is here!” he yelled into his apartment. Shortly after, a man appeared.

 

He was the opposite of his son in which he was taller than me by about 2 to 3 inches and had light skin. He wore a blue button up shirt and some black slacks, as if he barely just got home from a long day at work. He had a more square face that was hidden behind a beard I could only describe as an overgrown five o'clock shadow with combed over dirty blonde hair to go with it.

 

“You must be Ricardo, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Conrad.” He extended his arm to shake my hand. I shook his hand and tried to be as respectful as possible. It’s what Doc would want.

 

“I see you have already met my son Charlie.” I shook my head in agreement. “Well, I hope you two can become friends. Why don’t you come inside?”

 

I followed the two into a well decorated living room. Their couch was made of leather, comfy and soft, with a chair identical to it on its left, and a 50’ TV across from it. A wide assortment of what I could only think of as gaming consoles laid underneath the TV, nicely organized with games next to each console. To the left of the living room was what seemed to lead into an average sized apartment kitchen. To the right of the living room was a glass door that led to the patio. It was very clear they took good care of their home, as it was always clean and seemed to have multiple pictures of the family across the walls of the house. A lot cleaner than the shit hole I came from. They seemed so happy. It was the perfect size for a family of 3, but 4 might be a stretch. I just hope I’m not a burden.

 

“So Ricardo, you will be enrolling at SJCC. What semester are you in?” My thoughts were interrupted by the older Samson asking me the question.

 

“This will be my third semester,” I responded. Telling him the truth seemed like the smartest option.

 

“That is great to hear. If you didn’t already know, I am a Humanities teacher at the school, so Lee and I can walk with you to the school so you don’t get lost,” he said.

 

“Thanks, It’d be very helpful.” I was quite surprised by how kind this man was. I never really met anyone before the Doc that was kind to me without wanting something.

 

“It’s no problem, you will be living here after all, so why not treat you like family,” he said with a smile. “ Speaking of living, let me show you where you will be staying,” he said as he got up to go out the front door.

 

I’m confused, am I not staying here? Where else would I stay? Hoping to find answers to my questions, I followed him out of the apartment to find him a floor below me. I walked down the stairs to the door he was standing in front of.

 

“I thought I was staying in your apartment?” I asked, hoping to understand what the man was doing.

 

“Well, I would be lying if I said it wouldn’t be cramped if you lived in the apartment with us, so I just went with the next best solution.” He took out a key to unlock the door he was standing next to. “I figured you would be responsible enough to live under us, in your own apartment.” He said as he swung the door open.

 

I was shocked, why would this man go through this to simply let a kid he’d never met live with him?

 

“I don’t know what to say…” I stuttered out seeing as the apartment was already furnished.

 

“You don’t have say anything. Sophia filled me in on the details of what is currently going on with your case. When she first asked me to take care of you I thought I couldn't take you in but I just happened to remember that the previous tenant moved out about a month ago.”

 

Hold up. Doc shared what my past was like with him? Who was this guy that Doc would trust him with knowing the whole truth as to why I was here?

 

“You know?” was all I could stammer out.

 

“Yeah she told me everything. I am sorry for your loss and when she remembered you had no other living relatives, boy did she almost explode. You should've seen her practically begging me to help you. I would've told her I would do it from the start but her mania just made her lose it you know? Guess that is my niece for you.”

 

“I guess,” I replied. So he was her uncle. I guess I could trust him if she does. Only time will tell.

 

As the two of us were walking back up to his apartment, a woman stopped us.

 

“Hey honey, who is this?” the woman said to Conrad.

 

“Oh, this is Ricardo. Ricardo, this is my wife, Julia,” he said, introducing the woman to me.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” I said, extending my hand to the woman.

 

She had slightly darker skin than me, with curly hair that ran down her back. She seemed to be wearing a long dress with a denim jacket and 2 inch heels. She had the appearance of a very professional woman.

 

“I should be saying that,” she said as she took my hand in her own. “Did Conrad already show you to your apartment?”

 

“Yes ma'am, we were just coming back up from there.”

 

“That is good to hear. Will you be joining us for dinner? My husband is quite the cook.”

 

“Yeah, you get kind of hungry after being on a bus for 5 hours,” I responded with a joke hoping to keep the mood light.

 

“Well, we would be glad to have you,” she said with joy.

 

#

**08/12/2017 Saturday**

**Casa de Ricardo**

**Evening**

 

Dinner with the Samsons was amazing. Conrad had prepared white rice with refried beans and chicken that just all meshed together. I also learned a lot about the Samsons, like how Charlie is a sophomore as well and that Julia was a coder for a hospital not far from the apartment complex. It was fun to be able to talk with them, and time seemed to have flown by.

 

It eventually got late, so I retired to my apartment to prepare for school in the next 2 days. Still hard to believe I have an entire apartment to myself. I decided to revel in the thought after I take a shower. After a few minutes of cleaning and just letting the hot water run, I stepped out of the shower and started to dry myself off, then took a good look at myself in the mirror. I was a kid of lean build and stood at about 5’ 11”. The scars on my upper left arm and right forearm from childhood are still quite apparent. Moving onto my head, my curly hair runs to only a little above my shoulders. I had a single piercing in my left ear, a grey stud the Doc gave me before we went our separate ways. I have light brown eyes and some facial hair in the shape of a soul patch and a bit of a mustache , but sadly that wasn’t the most distinctive part of my face.

I had two scars occupy space on my face, one on my right eyebrow and a cut on my lower right lip.

 

After looking at myself long enough, I brush my teeth and put on some boxers to get ready for bed. After setting an alarm on my phone for the morning, I start to fall asleep. So far, this has worked pretty well. Maybe I can finally enjoy it.

#

 

**_Track Playing_ **

**_NARC by Mega Drive_ **

_Social Stats_

_Valor-_ **Brave**

 _Education-_ **Basic**

 _Charm-_ **Exists**

 _Heart_ \- **Helpful**

 _Expertise-_ **Casual**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, first fanfic I have ever written in my life. I have had this idea brewing for some time now and always asked myself what would a Persona game in America would look like. I hope you guys will stick with me as I update this fanfic as I cannot make any solid promises to when it will be updated due to school. Also, songs titled at the end are inserts for what a potential soundtrack for this story is with the song being a character's theme, music of the environment, or situational. I will post here what it is and why I chose it. First is NARC by Mega Drive which I found from playing Hotline Miami 2 which is a favorite of mine which will be evident in this story. This is supposed to be the theme for our protagonist who we only know as Ricardo for now. I chose this as it represents his love for the 80s which will be displayed in later chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is greatly appreciated as this is my first story I have written and posted.


	2. Day in The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricardo makes room for 3 more in his group of people he knows. One who is a pretty addition, one who he meets again, and one who tells of a great struggle.

 

* * *

**Persona: Lucid**

**08/13/2017 Sunday**

**????**

**????**

 

I hear a noise. It sounds like technobeat or electronic music. Is that Lee playing music? Either he has no sense of when others are trying to sleep or he is purposely trying to wake me up. Well, Samson said at dinner he wanted to go shopping for clothes, saying mine were too heavy and I would probably die of heat stroke if I wore them which I can’t disagree with. Apparently his son needed new clothes too.

 

When I open my eyes, I am suprised that it is not as bright as I was expecting. Instead I was sitting at a table in what seemed to be a club with a bar to my right and mostly lit by blue lights that were either stationary or strobbing Why ain’t I in my apartment? This was a weird change of locale.

 

I wasn’t the only one here though. On tge opposite side of the table sat a man while a woman stood next to him, seemingly waiting for orders. This wasn’t the only ridiculous sight to take in as the man wasn’t necessarily normal himself. He had a long nose I think I have seen shared by some children’s cartoon villain and his eyes… They were practically bulging out of his skull at this point, as if  they gonna pop. Tied with his white receding hair, extremely prominent eyebrows, and Cheshire the Cat like grin, all I could think of when looking at him was a character from some weird ass cartoon. The next strangest thing was the woman I met at the college from today but now holding some form of book with a blue leather pattern and a golden V across the front.

 

“Well, it seems you are finally awake. Welcome to the Velvet Room. A place between dream and reality, mind and matter. I am Igor.” The man said, in a higher pitch voice that some would consider the voice of a weird villain in a horror movie.

 

I guess I should respond. Sooner I end the conversation, sooner I can leave.

 

“ Velvet huh? Couldn't tell from all the blue.” I respond, finally being able to have a fun quip after watching my mouth all day.

 

“I guess that could be true as the name is a bit misleading if you focus on color alone. You are the first of my attendants to ever point that out.” He says.

 

“Well, I guess I must be special but if you will excuse me, I am gonna find my way home.”

 

I place my hand down to get up from the chair but as I stand and scan the room, I see no doors. Is it closed off or something?  

 

“This space belongs between dream and reality, mind and matter. You would have difficulty finding an exit to a place that exists between the different worlds. ” Igor speaks up after some time.

 

"Dream and reality? What do you mean? You meaning to tell me this is some kinda pocket dimension like in the movies?" I ask. Maybe getting some context on this place could help with leaving it.

 

“If that is what helps you understand this space better then that us what this place is. Truly, this space was made for my master and I to assist you in your journey.” the lady speaks up. Almost forgot she was here.

 

“ Hold up journey? Like some deliver a ring to some volcano to destroy it kind of shit?" I question. Why would I have to complete some journey? I don't want this to turn into one of those secretly chosen one moments. Those are really cliche. Hell this place seems like a pretty cliche 80s movie setting. Wait a minute. " Actually better question, how did I get here? I couldn't have just stumbled here if it is like a pocket dimension like you said."

 

"We summoned you willingly because of the contract Vivian had you sign." He said.

 

"Who is Vivian and what contract? I don't remember signing a contract." I asked, thinking i would remember if I signed a contract.

 

"This one." The lady holds up a piece of paper she pulled from the book. As I glanced it over I recognized it as the paper I signed at the college. Shit she tricked me.

 

"Clever girl." I said as it was all I could say in response to seeing the contract. "So from that I guess you are Vivian."

 

"You are correct. I do hope we can get along as I aid you in your journey." Vivian bows and gives a faint smile. 

 

“Yeah, still lost on the whole journey thing. Why me anyways? You mentioned something about previous attendants right? Why not just get one of them to fix this problem of your's?" I question.

 

"It is true they all may be more than capable to handle what must be done but they have some restrictions that prevent them from completing the task. That is why we seeked you." He said after some delay.

 

“So it was purely out of convenience." I mumble to myself.

 

“Not quite, I also believe you will have a reason soon enough. Truthfully, I do not take my choice of guests very lightly." He says, making it apparent he heard me.

 

“Well I guess I should feel honored huh? Well, guess I am in deep so what am i doing?”

 

“That is not for me to say. The time will come when all things will fall in motion thwn your journey will begin. The next year will be an ordeal yes but will come with great reward. Just know that you are free to act of your own volition for that is how it must be done.” The last few words seem to sound distant as all around me starts to go dark and the sound is replaced with a buzzing noise.

 

#

**08/13/2017 Sunday**

**Casa de Ricardo**

**Morning**

 

The buzzing and vibrating won’t stop. It sounds like it is coming from nearby. I soon find the source which is my phone next to my pillow. I raise the screen to my face to see an unknown number calling me. How did anyone get this number besides Doc? Might as well answer it.

 

“Hey is this Ricardo?” A familiar voice chimed. Sounds like it is Charlie. Why would he be calling?

 

“Yeah this is Ricardo, what do you want man?” I said in a groggy voice hoping he would understand I want to go back to sleep.

 

“Well… uh, my mom told me I should wake you up to tell you to come get some breakfast before we go shopping. I will leave the door unlocked.” Just like that, the call cuts. Guess they ain’t taking no for an answer.

 

I proceed to get up and turn to my bag to grab any shirt and a pair of jeans then head over to the dresser to grab my dad's dogtags with a new addition of Abuela's cross as part of the necklace. I was too tired to unpack last night, but in all honesty there isn’t much to unpack. I only have a few pairs of clothes, a phone charger, a few movies, and my wallet. Can’t really take much when you run from something. I reach for my wallet and gladly see that I still have about $150 dollars left after all the bus rides. Thank god Doc thought to send me with money, wouldn’t be nice to have these people paying for my clothes too.

 

I go into my bathroom to brush my teeth and do something about my bedhead. I take another good look in the mirror. Yep, the scars are still there, never were just a bad dream, figured I would accept that by now. There is a form of upside though, most of the guys in the movies have some badass scars that women dig but I don't want to chance that here. Thinking of it, I am in Florida, bound to be some kick-ass women here. I look to see it is already 9:43, don’t wanna keep them waiting. I put on my clothes and put my arm in the sling as I head out the door but make sure to grab my keys off the bar and proceed to put on my shoes that are a size too small before I head out.

 

After locking the door I head up the stairs and open the Samson’s door. Inside I see Conrad, Julia, and Lee all eating dinner with a empty seat with a plate in front of it. On it was scrambled eggs, toast, and some sausage. To say it looked good was an understatement. Conrad probably prepared it for me so I made my way to the seat.

 

“ Good morning Ricardo, did you sleep well?” Julia was the first to ask me something when I sat at the table.

 

“Yeah had a weird dream though.” I respond.

 

“What was it about?”

 

“Well, I can’t remember much but I could remember there was 2 people and we were in a club, like some 80s movie.” I try to remember but not much is coming back.

 

“Well it is normal for a person to forget a lot about a dream unless it left quite an impact.” Conrad says.

 

“Yeah, maybe I just dreamed about a movie plot I have watched.” I try my best to joke. Maybe it was just a stress dream due to all the shit going on. The move, Abuela... 

“Ricardo? Did you hear me?” Conrad asks. Did he say something?

 

“Oh sorry, what did you ask?” I question. 

 

“I was just asking what store would you like to visit first when we look for clothes.”

 

“Oh… I really wouldn’t know. I passed a few stores yesterday but none of them had clothes.I was just gonna buy some shirts and pants and call it a day.”

 

“Really? That is so boring. I will show you a store, they have some good stuff there.” Lee answers. Kinda forgot he was at the table. He is kinda quiet, may be hard to hold a conversation with him.

 

“I highly doubt you just wanna go there to look for clothes Lee, doesn’t Maria work there?” Julia said with a teasing tone. This seems interesting.

 

“What?! No… it-its just I remember that dad said Ricardo was a fan on 80s movies and they may have some clothes that may interest him.” He stutters out. Oh man, material for teasing for later.

 

“Whatever you say honey. Conrad and I will be going to look for any deals on laptops. Ricardo would probably need one for school.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.” I reply. Why are these people willing to do these things for me? I ain’t their son or anything.

 

“No, consider it our treat. You need to be ready for school. Especially with how this school environment is.” She sounded disappointed with the last statement. Wonder what she means by that.

 

“She is right. See, like most schools, people are assholes to people they think are inferior to them which you will see a lot of trust me.” Lee says. Oh great, it is gonna be real hard for me to want to punch somebody if they are a self centered ass. “Don’t let it get to you though, I think with how you handle yourself, no one is gonna mess with you.”

 

“How I handle myself?”

 

“You give off an aura that kind of exclaims ‘Don’t mess with me’ like those old action heroes. Maybe its the scars I don't know.” He shrugs with the last statement.

 

“Charlie!” Julia exclaims.

 

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything negatively by talking about his scars. Honestly, they look really cool.” Lee tries to redeem what he says. I kinda don’t care. People usually talk about my scars anyways, only thing different about it now is that Lee actually things they are cool. At least I know the personality I am going for is somewhat working.

 

“Well anyways, we might want to start getting to the outlet, sun isn’t gonna be up forever.” Conrad says as he is picking up everyones dishes from breakfast. “Lee take Ricardo with you to your girlfriend’s store to look for clothes than meet me and your mom at EntertainTrade after so we can all look at laptops.”

 

“SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” Lee exclaims, quite flustered. If he was a little lighter, it would be much easier to see the blush forming on his face.

 

Conrad is laughing quite loudly as we all leave the apartment and pile into the car to go to outlet.

 

#

**08/13/2017 Sunday**

**The Capital Outlet**

**Noon**  

 

The outlet was crowded with people as numerous stores seem to be filled entirely. I understand it is a Sunday but this is kind of crazy.

 

“Alright, we will see you boys soon. Remember, we will be at EntertainTrade.” Julia says as she and Conrad walk off in a different direction than us.

 

“Alright come on, the store is this way.” Without pause, Lee starts walking at a fast pace. A golden opportunity has arised.

 

“Man, you must really wanna see this Maria chick huh?” I say in a teasing tone.

 

“NO! I just wanna get the clothes shopping out of the way fast so I can look at new games.” Lee says forcefully. I cannot see his face but he is probably blushing like a mad man. He is making this too easy.

 

“How do you know this girl anyway?”

 

“We went to high school together. We have known each other for five years.”

 

“Man, five years. Seems pretty long for a relationship.”

 

“Oh come on, I already said she isn’t my girlfriend. Is this how you act if my mom and dad aren’t around.” Lee asks. Maybe I teased him too much.

 

“Sorry sorry, I just thought it would be fun to tease you. I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I apologize.”

 

“Well, anyways we are here.” Lee says as we stop in front of a store called UrStyle. Seemed like your typical teenage clothes store. Filled with clothing of nerd culture and a few other pieces like athletic wear and jeans.

 

“ Oh hey Lee!” My thoughts are interrupted by a girl yelling towards Lee, eventually closing the distance to hug him. She is a caucasian girl that is about 4 inches shorter than me if I had to guess and platinum blonde hair that goes to about her left shoulder and in front of her white shirt with some stylized word on it and blue eyes. Also hanging from the collar of her shirt is a pair of circular sunglasses that are tinted orange. She also is seeming to wear a grey flannel and a pair of dark jean shorts that go with a pair of black Converses. She ain’t necessarily curvy but she isn’t twiggy either, somehow finding a middle ground to have some curve but still be thin. She is kinda cute. No wonder why Lee may have a crush on her.

 

“Hi Maria, how have you been today?” Lee speaks comfortably.

 

“Nothing much, just work.” Her eyes shift to me as she looks me up and down. “Who is this guy?” She sticks her thumb out to point towards me as she asks Lee.

 

“ This is Ricardo, he recently moved in under our apartment.” Vince answers.

 

“Oh that is awesome. My name is Maria Rowe. Nice to meet you.” She extends her hand as she spoke which I now notice that she had a faint British accent. I take it in my hand to shake it.

 

“Ricardo Corbin. Nice to meet you too.”

 

“Well what are you two looking for today?” Maria asks.

 

“Oh, we just came to do some clothes shopping for this guy. Believe it or not he just was gonna buy basic clothes.” Lee replies.

 

“Boring! Come with me! I think I have a thought on what kind of style will fit you.” Maira says as she drags me around the store, constantly asking for my size then grabbing clothes for me to try on.

 

“Here, go into the fitting room and try this jacket, jeans, shirt, and shoes on. You will look great.”

 

“Alright alright if you will stop pulling me around everywhere.” I say with a hint of annoyance. “Jeez chick I ain’t your Ken to dress up.” I enter the fitting room after that last remark.

 

After a few minutes changing I look at myself in the mirror another time today. People may start to think I am Narcissus if they saw how much I look into the mirror today. The clothes Maria gave me was a basic black t-shirt with ‘SPACE!!’ written across the front, a little robot with a giant orange eye also on it. She also gave me a black fleece varsity jacket with white sleeves but that isn’t what made it special. On the back in bold letters where a last name would traditionally go was ‘Hermano’. I wear the jacket with the left and right sleeve put up to my elbows. She gave me a pair of dark grey jeans and a pair of nebula-based high top Converses. Not gonna lie, these clothes are pretty cool.

 

I step out to see that Maria was pretty confident in her choice, smirking as if she just pulled off the most elaborate bank heist in the world. Her confidence seemingly seeping into me, I raise my arms up to display myself, doing a slow but cocky spin around to let them view my whole outfit.

 

“ _Daaaammmnnn Suave,_ looking pretty good~” Maria cooed. I guess she liked what she saw.

 

“Never heard that one before, but I will say you do got some good taste.” I respond, albeit with a smirk on my face.

 

“Of course I do, where do you think Lee gets most of his clothes?” Sticking her thumb in his direction with a wide smile on her face, she unknowingly just gave me a bunch of ammunition to use against him. I guessed he realized this too, as he tried to hide his face after she proclaimed this funny fact. “Anyways, I am gonna grab you a few more shirts to match your jacket as that is the main focus of your style then we can head to the register.”

 

After grabbing numerous shirts to match the theme of my jacket, I finally go to pay. Scanning took a while but I was not ready for the total of the entire purchase. It came to about $93 dollars for some clothes which I thought was ridiculous. May have to skip out on buying a few movies when we get to EntertainTrade.

 

“Oh, here.” Maria said as she tapped away at the machine which caused the total to go down to about $70. “Benefits of working here.”

 

“Thanks.” I respond. At least I could buy some movies now.

 

“Alright well, see you guys tomorrow.” Maria said while waving as we head out of the store.

 

As we get outside, I figure I might as well pick on Lee a bit more. “She seems like a sweet girl, you know if she is seeing anyone?” I say as I place my hand behind my head.

 

“Really man, you can’t stop?”

 

“You make it too-” I continued until I heard what seemed to be crying. I look around and see a little boy that is sitting and crying. Kid may need help. No better way to find out but ask.

 

“Hey where are you going?” Lee asks. Kind of forgot he was here. “EntertainTrade is this way.”

 

“There is a kid crying, gonna go see what is wrong.”

 

“Are you sure? I think a kid would be afraid of you.”

 

He isn’t wrong. Some adults wouldn’t look me in the eye with how it is now, but still I can’t ignore this kid. I slowly walk up to him which seems to get his attention as his face turns from sadness into fear. Shit, gotta fix this fast.

 

“Hey, it is alright, what's wrong?” I try desperately to calm him down but it seems he doesn’t get what I am saying.

 

“Quiero a mi mami…”(I want my mommy) The little boy says. Seems he speaks spanish.

 

“Oye, oye. ¿Perdiste a tu madre?”(Hey, hey. Did you lose your mom?) I quickly replied which surprised the boy. After he realizes what I asked, he slowly shakes his head to answer yes.

 

“¿Quieres ayuda?”(Do you want help?)

 

“Si.” The boy replies. Well cool, may take him to wherever reception is. May need to find a map. Maybe there is one near-

 

“Wait, you speak spanish?” Lee asks me, interrupting what I was thinking. Bingo. He probably knows where reception is.

 

“Yes I do, hey do you know where reception is?”

 

“Yeah, why though?”

 

“We are gonna take him there. He lost his mom and we can make an announcement there to find her.” I explain to him the situation which he seems a little saddened by.

 

“Are you sure? Don’t you think that someone else should do it? Imagine the weird stares we will get for taking a kid that looks nothing like us.” He says. He has a good point but who else is gonna do it? It seems as if the boy has been crying for sometime.

 

“Oh well, just show me the way man.” He is visibly annoyed as he leads the boy and I to the reception.

 

We walk to what seems like the food court and see a small desk with reception written in front but it was barely visible with a woman panicking in front of it.

 

“Mami!” the boy yells as he heads towards the woman as she turns around and quickly embraces the boy. It is a sweet image, kind of like a scene from a movie where 2 friends see each other after a long time. The scene was cut short as she looks up and sees me. Her expression quickly changes to pure rage. Shit, she must think that I was trying to kidnap him. She starts to head towards me until the boy stops her and whispers in her ear. Seemingly in an instant, her expression changes to shock then happiness. Maybe the kid said that I helped him. I would find out soon enough as she still heads towards me and Charlie.

 

“Thank you.” She says as she pulls me into a hug. This is awkward, being hugged by a woman who seemed she wanted to cut my throat only a few second earlier. Behind her I look to Lee looking a little startled at the hug but just tells me to go with it.

 

“It was no problem. Anyone would’ve done it.” I say as I pull out of the hug. After thanking me again multiple times, she turns around and leaves with her son, hand in hand. It is a cute scene, would never know what it is like though.

 

“¡Adiós, Senor!” (Bye, Mister!) He waved innocently. Glad I could help the kid, luckily he wasn't too scared of me or else that would've went completely different.

 

“Well good job hero, now let's go.” Charlie says then pulls me along to head towards EntertainTrade.

 

“Yeah, hey maybe if Maria was here she would be swooning.” I say in an incredibly condescending tone which got a rise from Lee as he pulls me with even more force now. Kid makes it way too easy sometimes.

 

#

**08/13/2017 Sunday**

**EntertainTrade**

**Afternoon**

 

After being dragged for about 5 minutes we finally come to the outside of a big outlet in the shopping center with a sign saying EntertainTrade running across the top. After finally getting my left-hand from Lee and exchanging a sneer, we head inside to find what looked like your typical electronics store. Hanging signs showed where things like computers, video games, and movies were seperated. Lee and I headed towards the computer section which we already found the older Samsons with a shopping cart and 2 laptop boxes inside of it. They were really buying me a laptop? I thought they were joking.

 

“Oh hey guys, you guys spent a long time clothes shopping. Nice outfit by the way.” Conrad says after looking at me from head to toe.

 

“Sorry, your son was swooning over the cashier.” I decide to reply with a joke which Charlie looked visibly upset at but Conrad and Julia seemed to be entertained by.

 

“Oh so she was actually working today? What do you think of her Ricardo?” Julia asked in a pleasant tone.

 

“She seemed nice enough, already gave me a nickname so I assume we are friends.”

 

“Oh wow, she has a nickname for Ricardo but not you Lee, I thought you two were a thing.” She says in a joking tone. Man, she must realize how easy it is like I did to pick on Charlie.

 

“God, can you guys just drop it already?” Lee says through his hand which is planted on his face. I might as well, don’t want to beat a horse dead. “Anyways what kind of laptops did you get?” He asks as he picks up one of the identical boxes from the cart.

 

“A Zell of the newest series. Figured it would be best to get a newer model so we won’t have to upgrade as soon.” Conrad says. “ We were just about to look at movies and leave after we grabbed a few movies. Come on.” Conrad says as we all move over to the neighboring section.

 

I was overwhelmed by the selection that I could see. Not only did they have Blu-Ray but also DVD of multiple movies, tv series, documentaries, and anniversary edition of certain movies. This is kind of like heaven, such a big selection of movies I may not have enough time to sit down and watch. After browsing for quite some time before finally setting on a box set of Miami Vice. I grab it and read the summary on the back. It is about two cops and their adventures stopping crimes in 80s Miami. Sounds interesting enough. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and see that Conrad is smiling.

 

“Miami Vice? I used to watch that when I was a kid.”

 

“Oh, is it any good then?”

 

“Good? It was awesome! My friend and I loved it so much we dressed up as those two.” He points to the box.

 

“Well I take it you were the white guy cause I don’t think you could pull off Jerry Curls. Hard to envision you with blonde hair though.” I joke which I got a laugh from Julia who is only a little further down.

 

“I use to have blonde hair, changed as I aged though. Anyways it is a good show. We can watch it together sometime.”

 

“Sure, I guess this will be my buy of the night then. What movie are you buying?”

 

“Oh just a romantic comedy for me and Julia to watch tonight.”

 

“Oh cool, mind if I borrow it after you two are done?” I ask which shocked him at first but then shows a mischievous grin.

 

“Sure, never would’ve figured Mr. Bad Boy would have a soft spot for Romcoms.”

 

“Well you should know I am not exactly as meets the eyes Conrad.” I answer back with a grin of my own. We laugh for a little bit then get ready to leave after paying for everything we wanted.

 

#

**08/13/2017 Sunday**

**Casa de Ricardo**

**Evening**

 

After we purchased all of our stuff, we decided to have dinner at a local diner styled as if straight out of the 20s. Can’t remember the name all too much but the food was pretty good. By the time we got home, it was already 9 by the time we got home so Conrad just gave me my laptop and the bag of clothes I bought today and told me I should sleep before tomorrow. Ain’t such a bad idea, school does start tomorrow. I will just setup my laptop then get ready for bed.

 

It doesn’t take long for it to be setup, just asked questions as to how I would want to use it and what not. At some point it asked if it could use my location. Haha, hell no. Next thing I know some weird ass people are in front of my apartment. After I ensured that it was all set up I took a shower and headed to bed.

 

Tomorrow should be fun.

 

#

 

**_Track Playing_ **

**_Rust by El Huervo_ **

_Social Stats_

_Valor-_ **Brave**

 _Education-_ **Basic**

 _Charm-_ **Exists**

 _Heart_ \- **Helpful**

 _Expertise-_ **Casual**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the time between this chapter and the last. School is a bitch sometimes. Anyway, the song Rust is effectively the town theme which could be played whenever Hawkins does actions in the town, school, and the day. I would love to know if you guys would love to see a playlist that has all songs that are part of this story to listen to while reading.Hopefully I could get more chapters out faster but for now, the update schedule is pretty random. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and see you soon.


End file.
